ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if Collin the Speedy Boy was part of the Looney Tunes characters/universe/List of characters
This is the total list of the Looney Tunes characters. Note: this list doesn't include the Tiny Toon Adventures and Animaniacs characters. Characters A *'Anna Russell:' B *'Barnyard Dawg:' *'Baylee Mardis:' a 17-year-old lovable cute teenage girl who is best known as the World's Cutest Girl. She is mostly Collin's best friend, along with Nancy, WesDragon, Kerigan and Tommy, but she can be forced to be in Daffy's schemes. In The Looney Tunes Show, she is a loud-mouthed, girly and a little insane girl who is in love with Collin and doesn't leave him alone. She is voiced by from her debut until 1989, from 1989 until 1998 and Russi Taylor since 1998. *'Beaky Buzzard:' *'Bryte:' a villainous mutated three-eyed female bird who is considered the Looney Tunes' most dangerous villain. She's always planning to take over FingerTown, but always fails thanks to Collin, being also annoyed by her henchmen's incompetence and is ocassionally outsmarted by either Bugs, Daffy and Porky or Sylvester. She is voiced by from her debut until 1989, in 1989, Tress MacNeille from 1990 until 2001 and Grey Griffin since 2001. *'Bugs Bunny:' a gray rabbit/hare who is famous for his flippant, insouciant personality, a Brooklyn accent, his portrayal as a trickster and his catchphrase "Ehh... what's up, doc?", usually spoken while chewing a carrot. He is voiced by Mel Blanc from his debut until his death in 1989, Jeff Bergman from 1990 until 1992 and again since 2011, from 1991 until 1997, Billy West from 1996 until 2006 and Joe Alaskey from 2000 until 2011. C *'Cecil Turtle:' a dim-witted turtle that has the unusual distinction in that he is one of the very few characters who was able to best Bugs Bunny, and the only one to do so three times in a row and at the rabbit's own game. However, beginning with The Looney Tunes Show, he is now defeated by Bugs in current media. He is voiced by Mel Blanc from his debut until his death in 1989, Frank Welker in 1998, Joe Alaskey in 2003, in The Looney Tunes Show and Rabbits Run and Jeff Bergman since 2015. *'Charlie Dog:' *'Crystal' *'Claude Cat:' *'Collin the Speedy Boy:' a teenage 16-year-old boy with the power of being speedy. He has what it takes to defeat Bryte and her gang to save FingerTown. He is voiced by Mel Blanc from his debut until his death in 1989, Joe Alaskey from 1990 until 1995, David Kaufman from 1995 until 2009 and Jason Griffith since 2009. *'Cooper Elledge:' *'The Crusher:' D *'Daffy Duck:' a black duck whose personality may vary from an insane screwball duck to a greedy, sympathetic and egocentic character, despite occasionally having a mix of both personalities. He is voiced by Mel Blanc from his debut until his death in 1989, Jeff Bergman from 1990 until 1993 and again since 2011, Joe Alaskey from 1990 until 2014, Maurice LaMarche in 1991, from 1992 until 1997, Dee Bradley Baker in 1996 and again since 2015 and Jeff Bennett in 2004. E *'The Elefish King:' *'Eli:' *'Elisha Preston:' A 14 year old speedy girl who, unlike Stacie, is more of a ally than a anti-hero. She is best friends with Crystal. She is voiced by from her debut until 1975, from 1975 to 1990, Tress MacNeille from 1990 to 2004 and Hynden Walch since 2004. *'Elmer Fudd:' a human hunter with a speech impediment who is one of Bugs and Daffy's arch-nemeses, being usually outsmarted due to his low intelligence. In The Looney Tunes Show, he's a newscaster. He is voiced by from his debut until his death in 1959, from 1960 until 1961, Mel Blanc from 1971 until his death in 1989, Jeff Bergman from 1990 until 1992, from 1990 until 2001, Joe Alaskey in 1992, Frank Welker in 1995 and Billy West since 1996. F *'Fang Suckle:' *'Flappy McFinger:' a well-beloved Finger/dove who wish to do air flight similar to his father, Baron McFinger. He is considered to be the most loved Finger character by many fans. He is voiced by Mel Blanc from his debut until his death in 1989, Joe Alaskey from 1990 until 2007 and Jess Harnell since 2007. *'Foghorn Leghorn:' a large Leghorn rooster with a stereotypical Southern accent, a "good ol' boy" speaking style and a penchant for mischief, being also loud-mouthed and obnoxious, commonly getting into feuds with Barnyard Dawg or/and Henery Hawk. In The Looney Tunes Show, he is represented as a billionaire and is one of a few characters to not be annoyed by Daffy's antics. He is voiced by Mel Blanc from his debut until his death in 1989, Joe Alaskey from 1986 until 2006, Jeff Bergman from 1990 until 1993 and again since 2011, from 1991 until 2003, Bill Farmer from 1996 until 2008, Billy West in 1998 and Jeff Bennett from 2000 until 2011. G *'Giovanni Jones:' *'GoofFinger:' *'Gossamer:' *'Granny:' a gentle old woman who is the owner of Sylvester, Tweety and Hector, being very protective of Tweety, normally punishing Sylvester when he's caught to eat him. In The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries, she is a detective. She is voiced by from her debut until 1955, from 1955 until her death in 2017 and both Tress MacNeille and Candi Milo since 2017. *'Gurkha:' a Velociraptor whose, along with Sharp's, task is to kill Collin and his gang, but always fail in comedic ways. H *'Handy:' *'Hannah Morgan:' *'Haley Jefferys:' *'Heather Adams:' a 17-year-old teenage girl who helps Collin on saving FingerTown sometimes. She appears to be protective of The Road Runner, as she punished Wile E. Coyote one time. She is voiced by from her debut until 1989, Cree Summer from 1990 until 1995 and Kathryn Cressida since 1995. *'Hector the Bulldog:' a large brown bulldog owned by Granny who normally beats up Sylvester when caught trying to catch Tweety, although his unintelligence allows Sylvester to outsmart him. His vocal effects are done by Mel Blanc from his debut until his death in 1989 and Frank Welker since 1990. *'Henery Hawk:' *'Hippety Hopper:' *'Hubie and Bertie:' *'Hugo the Abominable Snowman:' I *'IceFinger:' J *'Jasmine Todd:' TBD. She is voiced by from her debut until 1989 and Kath Soucie since 1990. K *'K-9:' *'Kerigan Mardis:' a 15-year-old modest teenage girl who is more smart than Wile E. Coyote. In The Looney Tunes Show, she is Nancy's best friend. She is voiced by from her debut until 1985, from 1985 until 1990, Candi Milo from 1990 until 1998 and Grey Griffin since 1998. *'Kristina Austin: '''TBD. She is voiced by from her debut till 1989, from 1989 till 1999 and Grey DeLisle-Griffin since 1999. L *'Lagan Fuller:' She is voiced by from her debut till 1989, from 1989 till 1999 and Tara Strong since 1999. *'Lola Bunny:' a light brown blonde-haired female rabbit/hare introduced in 1996's ''Space Jam, being Bugs' girlfriend. She is a sweet, kind and athletic tomboy, but agressive when teased, especially when called "doll". In The Looney Tunes Show, she's portrayed as girly, loud-mouthed, somewhat dimwitted and obsessed with Bugs. She is voiced by Kath Soucie since her debut and in The Looney Tunes Show Season 3, Kristen Wiig in The Looney Tunes Show Season 1 and 2 and in Rabbits Run. M *'Mac and Tosh Gopher:' better known as the Goofy Gophers, they're two British-accented brown gophers whose their exaggerated politeness drive their foes crazy. Mac tends to be the most intelligent of the duo, while Tosh is naive and stubborn. Depending of the media, they're portrayed as either siblings or friends. In The Looney Tunes Show, they run an antique store. Mac is voiced by Mel Blanc from his debut until his death in 1989, Jeff Bennett in 1998 and Rob Paulsen since 2003, while Tosh is voiced by from his debut until 1958, Mel Blanc from 1965 until his death in 1989, Corey Burton in 1998 and Jess Harnell since 2003. *'Mattie Gargis:' *'Marc Anthony and Pussyfoot:' *'Marvin the Martian:' *'Michigan J. Frog:' *'Miss Prissy:' N *'Nancy Samano:' a 17-year-old Mexican-American teenage girl who is smart like Kerigan. In The Looney Tunes Show, she is a sweet and fashion-loving modest chic, thus she commonly wear skirts. She is voiced by from her debut until 1985, from 1985 until 1990, Tress MacNeille from 1990 until 1999 and Grey Griffin since 2000. *'Nasty Canasta:' O P *'Penelope Pussycat:' *'Pepé Le Pew:' a French striped skunk constantly in search of love and appreciation. However, his offensive skunk odor and his aggressive pursuit of romance typically cause other characters (especially his love interest Penelope) to flee from him in fear. He is voiced by Mel Blanc from his debut until his death in 1989, from 1990 until 1995, Maurice LaMarche since 1996, Joe Alaskey from 2000 until 2011, Billy West in 2000, in 2003, Jeff Bennett in 2009, in 2011 and Jeff Bergman since 2012. *'Pete Puma:' *'Petunia Pig:' *'Playboy Penguin:' *'Porky Pig:' a pink domestic pig whose most distinctive trait is a severe stutter, for which he sometimes compensates by replacing his words, most notable on his catchphrase "Th-th-th-that's all, folks!". He's normally seen as the straight man for Daffy's antics and schemes. He is voiced by from his debut until 1937, Mel Blanc from 1937 until his death in 1989, Jeff Bergman from 1990 until 1991, in 1990, Bob Bergen since 1990, Rob Paulsen from 1990 until 1993, Joe Alaskey in 1992, from 1992 until 1994 and Billy West from 2003 until 2004. Q R *'Ralph Wolf:' *'Razor McFinger:' *'The Road Runner:' *'Rocky and Mugsy:' S *'Sam Sheepdog:' *'Sharp:' *'Sniffles:' *'Speedy Gonzales:' *'Spike and Chester:' *'Stacie the Speedy Girl:' *'Sylvester Junior:' *'Sylvester Pussycat:' a tuxedo cat who normally antagonizes Tweety, Speedy, Flappy and Hippety Hopper, commonly failing to eat them due to his incompetence or being catched by Granny or Hector. However, when he antagonizes Bryte, he always succeeds at outsmarting her. He is voiced by Mel Blanc from his debut until his death in 1989, Joe Alaskey from 1990 until 2011, Jeff Bergman from 1990 until 1993 and again since 2011, Bill Farmer in 1996 and Jeff Bennett in 2003. T *'The Tasmanian Devil:' better known as Taz, he's a ferocious, albeit dim-witted, omnivore with a notoriously short temper and little patience, who mainly communicates through grunts, growls and rasps and when he talks, he talks in a primitive way. In The Looney Tunes Show, he was tamed by Bugs, acting now as his "dog". He is voiced by Mel Blanc from his debut until his death in 1989, Jeff Bergman in 1990, in 1990, Maurice LaMarche in 1990, Jim Cummings since 1991, in 1992, Dee Bradley Baker in 1996, Frank Welker in 1998, Brendan Fraser in 2003 and Joe Alaskey in 2011. *'Tina Russo Duck:' a female duck who is Daffy's sweet but short-tempered girlfriend, originally introduced in 1950 as Melissa Duck. As Melissa, she was yellow blonde-haired (orange-haired in Baby Looney Tunes), having long hair. In The Looney Tunes Show, she was radically redesigned, adopting her current name, now having shorter brown hair and a different hairstyle. As Melissa, she is voiced by Mariane Richman on her debut, in 1953 and from 1987 until 1988. As Tina, she is voiced by in The Looney Tunes Show Season 1, on Season 2 and Grey Griffin on Season 3, as well as Wabbit/''New Looney Tunes''. *'The Three Bears:' *'Tommy the Opossum:' *'Tweety Bird:' a cute little yellow canary with a speech impediment originally portrayed as a very aggressive character who tries anything to foil his foe, even kicking his enemy when he is down, but later toned down, only attacking when teased (usually by Sylvester). He is voiced by Mel Blanc from his debut until his death in 1989, Jeff Bergman from 1990 until 1993 and again since 2011, Bob Bergen since 1990, in 1994, Joe Alaskey from 1995 until 2011, in 2003 and Billy West in 2003. U V *'VoodooFinger:' W *'WesDragon:' *'Wile E. Coyote:' *'Witch Hazel:' an ugly green witch who antagonizes Bugs in several occasions, being known by her hysterical personality. In The Looney Tunes Show, she is reimagined as Witch Lezah, having now an African American accent and being calmer, besides being Gosammer's mother. As Hazel, she is voiced by on her debut, from 1956 until her death in 2017 and Tress MacNeille from 1992 until 1994 and again since 2017. As Lezah, she is voiced by . X Y *'Yosemite Sam:' an extremely aggressive gunslinging prospector, outlaw, pirate, or cowboy with a hair-trigger temper and an intense hatred of rabbits, Bugs particularly, antagonizing also Daffy in some cases. He is voiced by Mel Blanc from his debut until 1989, Joe Alaskey from 1988 until 1992 and again from 2010 until 2011, Jeff Bergman from 1990 until 1992, Charlie Adler in 1990, Maurice LaMarche from 1992 until 2016, in 1994, Jim Cummings since 1996, Bill Farmer in 1996, Jeff Bennett from 2003 until 2004 and Fred Tatasciore since 2016. Z Category:List of characters Category:Lists